Sir Malachi
Sir Malachi is a mutant sparrow wizard, who first appeared in Mazes & Mutants. He is voiced by Paul Reubens. Official Description "Born from the pages of a most fantastical game, I am the all powerful, all-knowing wizard come to life! Now, the turtles must solve the sinister maze I have created in order to saveth the faire April from a fiery fate!"' - Sir Malachi' History He was just a kid named Martin Miltin who loved playing the LARPing board game, Mazes and Mutants. But no one would play with him. One day he was feeding the birds on the rooftops but suddenly a mutagen canister hit him from the sky and mutates into a sparrow wizard. He was playing a solo game of Mazes and Mutants and saw the Turtles walking around the sewers. He showed the Turtles the game without showing his face. The Turtles brought it back to the lair and loved the game. It made Martin really happy. He then created an illusion maze and made the Turtles play with him. When he is defeated he tells the Turtles his story. The Turtles pity him and allow him to go. But he must promise not to force anyone to play again. Malachi promises. He then becomes a friend to the TMNT. Appearance Malachi is an anthropomorphic sparrow. He wears a medieval-style hood and tunic and carries a wand with and egg-shaped decoration on top. Powers Sir Malachi has the amazing power to delve into his opponents minds, and bring about realistic illusions to convince them to play by his rules. How he gained this power through the mutation is a mystery, but it remains quite effective as long as someone believes. Quite possible that he has this special power from being such huge fan of this game board. Trivia *The creators have said that Malachi's character was inspired by the role-playing games that they all enjoy and they very much wanted a "wizard" character. *He likes to speak with a strong medieval accent; saying words like "anthromorphied" and "beginneth". *He has Monkey Goblin minions that look a lot like Dr. Tyler Rockwell. *Malachi also made a "dragon" illusion as the final villain in his maze, which looked very similar to Leatherhead. *His maze is similar to Baxter Stockman's Maze Of Doom because of all the traps and Malachi interrupting unexpectedly. *He had a false leg before and after the mutation. *He got hit by falling mutagen from the sky from the Kraang Scout Ship seen in The Mutation Situation. *He is the 2nd mutant in the series so far to get struck by falling mutagen, the first being WingNut. *He is the only mutant kid in the series. *It's still unknown what happened to him after the Kraang invasion. Gallery See Sir Malachi/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Birds Category:Mutants Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Nonhumans Category:Neutral Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Good Boys Category:Fanboys Category:Returning Category:Former Humans Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Stuff Mikey did not name Category:Allies Category:Good guys Category:Victims Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Turtles friends Category:Good Mutants Category:Mutate from Stealth Ship Category:The Turtles